Cuando menos te lo esperas
by Stern22
Summary: Porque a veces el amor se encuentra cuando menos te lo esperas
1. Por ser como eres

Nada me pertenece… etc. etc.

Disfrutad =)

Cap 1.-Por ser como eres

Se levantó lo más dignamente que pudo de la mesa, dejando a todo el mundo en medio de la acalorada discusión y abandonó la cocina, no sin antes guardar un plato de comida para él, que se había negado a cenar después de recibir un par de comentarios más que desagradables y poco acertados durante la tarde. No podía creer que hablasen mal de él después de haberse sacrificado tanto por el bien común.

Subió los tramos de escalera que le separaban del ático de dos en dos y controló su respiración antes de entrar en su cuarto y apoyarse contra la puerta buscándole entre la oscuridad que teñía todos los rincones de la estancia.

-¿Sirius?- llamó vacilante, suplicando mentalmente que no la tomase con ella.

- No necesito tus sermones nena- respondió con la voz más ronca que de costumbre, sentado en el borde de su cama con la mano cerrada fuertemente sobre el cuello de una botella de alguna bebida alcohólica que ella desconocía.

-No voy a sermonearte. No creo que tengan razón en lo que han dicho- el hombre levantó la vista sorprendido hacia ella, que seguía parada, allí de pie, mirándole entre la oscuridad. Le ofreció un trago de la botella medio vacía.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado, aspirando el olor de Sirius mezclado con el del alcohol.

-Ellos tienen razón. En el fondo soy una inutilidad para la Orden- su voz sonó decepcionada.

- Eres un hombre maravilloso y, si no puedes hacer más es porque te matarían- cogió una mano áspera de él entre las suyas- No quiero que te maten Sirius.

-Hermione…yo…- la voz le temblaba ligeramente. La miró entre las siluetas nocturnas y la besó en la mejilla levemente.- Gracias por ser como eres.

Hermione sonrió y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Justo cuando abrió la puerta le dijo:

-Te he guardado un poco de cena en la cocina- y salió por la puerta para volver a girarse otra vez- Y, Black …- él levantó la cabeza hacia ella-… haz el favor de limpiar un poco esto, que está lleno de mierda.

Y se marchó dejándole una sonrisa en la cara que le hizo abandonar la botella en el suelo y su mal humor en el piso de abajo durante unas horas.

1 review = felicidad xD

besos


	2. Lo que soy yo

Nada me pertenece… etc. etc.

Segundo capítulo

-Lo que soy yo:

Sirius Black no podía dormir debido a la extraña sensación de inquietud que reinaba esos días en Grimmauld Place, que le hacía removerse en la cama, empapado en sudor sin conseguir siquiera cerrar los ojos.

Bajó a la cocina con cuidado de no despertar al retrato de su madre ni nadie en la casa. Cuando estuvo cerca, escuchó ruido dentro y le pareció extraño que a las tres de la mañana hubiese alguien allí, así que sacó la varita y, en alerta, entró en la cocina, donde vio a Hermione vestida con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta corta, escribiendo concentrada y con un vaso de agua delante.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí, nena?- la chica se asustó y casi derramó el frasco de tinta sobre la hoja.

- No podía dormir. He discutido con los chicos- Sirius se sentó a su lado y ella dejó la pluma en el tintero- No quieren que esté con ellos en la guerra porque la consideran demasiado peligrosa- Hermione arrugó la nariz en desagrado- Como si para ellos fuese menos peligroso.

Sirius apretó su mano, la cual había capturado segundos atrás.

-A vuestra edad deberíais estar pensando en follar y salir con amigos y no por una guerra.

- ¡Sirius!- la chica puso una expresión escandalizada- Cómo quieres que pensemos en relaciones amorosas con lo que vive nuestro mundo y sabiendo que podemos hacer algo para acabar con todo. ¡Están muriendo personas!

- Pero no es justo que no estéis viviendo vuestra juventud.

- Tú tampoco la tuviste y aquí estás- El silencio inundó la cocina.

Sirius se levantó y cuando estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta, le dijo a media voz:

-Esta mañana dijiste que no querías que muriese- ella asintió mirándole fijamente a los ojos grises- Yo tampoco quiero que te conviertas en lo que soy yo.- Y se marchó, haciendo que los ojos de ella se llenaran de lágrimas y que el "Sirius" que escapó de sus labios, muriese en medio de el silencio de la noche.

Ya sabéis, review = felicidad

=D besos


	3. Los accidentes ocurren

Nada me pertenece… etc. etc.

Gracias por los reviews, que como ya sabéis que son felicidad, imaginad lo bien que me sientan =)

Intentaré alargar más los capítulos, aunque no prometo nada, porque no tengo demasiado tiempo. (pero al menos lo intentaré)

Disfrutad del tercer capitulo

**************

Los accidentes ocurren:

Las manos le olían a lluvia invernal cuando llegó con la señora Weasley aquella tarde de comprar la comida para navidad. En el ambiente se respiraba una tranquilidad poco habitual en aquella casa, que se mezclaba con la decoración navideña y contagiaba a todos. Incluso a Sirius, que se paseaba por el cuartel general de la orden como si no estuviese en la antigua casa de sus padres. A Hermione le gustaba observarle sin que se diese cuenta, tan solo mirarle haciendo cosas tan cotidianas como hablar con alguien o comer su plato favorito.

El día anterior a navidad amaneció apaciguadamente con un cielo añil, anunciando una posible tormenta de nieve nocturna. El frío parecía haberse instalado permanentemente en la habitación que compartían Ginny y Hermione haciendo que esta última despertase apresuradamente aquella mañana, abriendo al nuevo día sus ojos castaños lenta y perezosamente, intentando acostumbrarse a la tenue luz que se filtraba bajo las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo de la habitación. Sus cabellos, a juegos con el color de sus ojos yacían esparcidos hechos un revoltijo, por encima de la almohada. No se movió durante unos minutos, intentando asimilar el extraño sueño que había tenido sobre Sirius. Aún podía notar la cosquilleante sensación del beso ficticio que había recibido en las profundidades de su fase REM.

Despacio, intentando no despertar a su pelirroja compañera de cuarto, de deslizó fuera de las cobijas de su cama hacia el cuarto de baño del piso superior. Necesitaba una ducha que le quitase el frío que había rodeado su piel y luchaba por penetrar dentro de sus huesos.

Sirius no había podido pegar ojo a pesar de que la sensación de incertidumbre e intranquilidad de días antes había desaparecido. No dormir se estaba empezando a convertir en una costumbre poco gratificante.

Sentado desde el alféizar de la ventana de su cuarto vislumbró el cielo blanco del amanecer invernal. La abrió y dejó que el olor a frío y humedad traspasase su cuerpo y su mente. Llevaba días con las palabras de Hermione rondando por su mente, incrementando su estado de insomnio. Estaba dirigiéndose de cabeza a la locura cada vez que pensaba en ella, en su voz, sus ojos, el olor que desprendía su pelo revuelto y electrizado.

Furioso consigo mismo, cerró la ventana y fue hacia el baño a remojar sus pensamientos idiotas y enfermizos en agua más helada que la temperatura exterior. Cuando se acercó al cuarto de baño del final del pasillo, escuchó el agua correr y dando por hecho que quien estaba a esas horas de la mañana dentro de la ducha era Remus, entró sin hacer ruido y, quitándose la ropa por completo abordó la cortina de la bañera gritando que él la tenía más larga que el lobo.

Hermione chilló ante la intrusión de su espacio vital, obligando a Sirius a salir de inmediato, completamente empapado y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora del baño. Ahora, más que antes, necesitaba con urgencia esa ducha helada. Ver a Hermione desnuda en la ducha no ayudaba demasiado a dejar de pensar en ella. Y desgraciadamente, algo más que ella y él estaba despertando en esa parte de la casa, algo que definitivamente le haría parecer un pervertido delante de la chica.

Se vistió rápidamente y bajó con urgencia a preparar el desayuno para mantener las manos ocupadas en otra cosa que no fuese su entrepierna.

Hermione bajó al rato, completamente colorada, envuelta en un albornoz de rizo gris perla. Sirius la miró. Todavía les goteaba a los dos el pelo y sus respiraciones se mantenían agitadas.

-Nena, yo…- La boca se le había quedado seca al intentar formular una disculpa. Ella levantó la mano para que no continuase.

-¿Pensaste que era el profesor Lupin?- formuló la pregunta sin un solo temblor en la voz. Al ver que él asentía, sonrió- En ese caso no me debes ninguna disculpa. Los accidentes ocurren.

Y con un ambiente más calmado se sentaron juntos a desayunar tostadas con café.

Ya sabéis, review = felicidad

=D besos


	4. Eres un estúpido Sirius Black

Nada me pertenece… etc. etc.

Millones de gracias a todos aquellos que me leéis y comentáis =)

***********

Eres un estúpido Sirius Black:

La comida de navidad fue una de las más distendidas y alegres que Sirius recordaba, casi como las que pasaba con James cuando eran jóvenes. Los gemelos trajeron un surtido bastante amplio de sus artículos de broma que no dudaron en emplear entre plato y plato, Ginny y Harry pasaron el día dirigiéndose miradas a hurtadillas y el resto de la familia Weasley y los miembros de la Orden que se quedaron a comer ese día, charlaron animadamente, alejados por un día de los problemas que amenazaban al mundo mágico.

Sirius había estado todo el día bastante abstraído, pensando en la chica que se sentaba enfrente suyo, entre Ron y Harry, recordando todos los momentos que había pasado con ella en esa semana y grabando a fuego cada movimiento y cada milímetro de piel que cubría su cara y sus manos.

Hermione también había estado observando al hombre de ojos grises que había inundado cada minuto de esas vacaciones navideñas en Grimmauld place. Casi era su único pasatiempo, su única afición era observarle y pensar en él, casi más que en los libros, los cuales había relegado al fondo del baúl días antes.

Por la noche, cuando casi todos se habían dispersado a un lado u otro de la casa a conversar, Ella y Sirius subieron al ático a ver la nieve caer desde la ventana de la habitación de él.

Hacía mucho más frío que días anteriores, pero junto a él, Hermione casi se olvidaba de sus necesidades fisiológicas o de la temperatura del ambiente. Solo le importaba el olor que desprendía su piel, el sonido vibrante y ronco de su voz y el mercurio líquido de sus ojos. Había pasado de ser Sirius Black, ex presidiario, padrino de Harry e irresponsable sin remedio a Sirius a secas, amigo que siempre estaba allí, confidente y protector que había inundado cada uno de los pensamientos de la chica y que había despertado cosas que nadie más había logrado. Aquello casi se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión a tiempo completo.

Sirius le contó entre ráfagas de viento nevoso y risas, sus aventuras con los merodeadores ( que en ocasiones se parecían bastante a sus propias experiencias). Hermione le miraba fijamente, dibujando su rostro con la mente, haciendo suya cada arruga, cada pequeño gesto, cada pelo de la incipiente barba en su marcado mentón. Le costaba pensar en poder perder alguna de esas cosas. Fijó su vista en sus ojos gris tormenta, imaginándose la vida entera junto a él, en una casita cerca del mar, donde poder vivir libres y en paz entre la brisa relajada y el rumor de las olas.

-¿Estás aquí nena?- Sirius le interrogaba con la mirada y una expresión de diversión en su rostro- Me parece que mis historias de viejo te están aburriendo sobremanera. Será mejor que vayas a dormir, pequeña.

-No, no- la chica sacudió la cabeza con violencia, haciendo saltar pequeños mechones de cabello del recogido que coronaba su nuca.- No es eso Sirius, en realidad me encantaría escuchar más. Se me había apagado el cerebro.- Sirius sonrió ante el comentario- He sido desconsiderada.

-No tienes que decir nada. Supongo que pensar en Ron debe resultar más entretenido.

La chica puso cara de no entender demasiado bien el comentario que había hecho Sirius respecto a Ron

-¿Qué tiene que ver él aquí?

-Bueno, pensar en el chico que te gusta no es ningún crimen- Hermione estalló en carcajadas confundiendo al hombre- No veo que tiene de gracioso.

-Ron no es mi "enamorado". Dios mío, no sé como se te pudo pasar por la cabeza. Y no digas que tendría lógica porque olvidaré mis modales señor Black

Los dos rieron. Sirius había recargado las manos en el alféizar de piedra.

-No me creo que no te guste nadie- intentar ser sutil con ella para sacarle información era complicado, pero no imposible.

-Estoy enamorada de alguien, pero que nunca me querrá.

-Pues debe de ser un estúpido para no quererte. Deberías decírselo a la cara.

Hermione se acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su oído, susurró lentamente:

-Eres un estúpido Sirius Black

Ya sabéis, review = felicidad

=D besos


	5. lo único que importa

Nada me pertenece… etc. etc.

Después de mil años y con la única excusa de la falta de tiempo e inspiración... os dejo un nuevo capítulo

Disfrutad =)

capítulo 5- Lo único que importa

Sirius se quedó completamente parado ante aquella frase, mirando de hito a hito a la chica de ojos castaños que le observaba a su vez con una mezcla de expectación y temor. Seguramente su temor no se podría comparar en nada con el profundo pánico que recorría todo el cuerpo del hombre. Nunca había estado demasiado acostumbrado a muestras de cariño; él era más de golpes con los colegas, sexo duro a escondidas y juegos perrunos. Sirius Black no era un hombre que estuviese familiarizado con una mano delgada y suave arrullando la suya, ni a chicas de pelo alborotado que se escapaban de cenas para decirle que no querían verle muerto. No, él no estaba acostumbrado a eso, porque eso le acojonaba de una manera sobrenatural.

Hermione pasaba con dulzura las yemas de sus dedos por la mano de él, esperando a que procesara lo que le acababa de decir, deseando que no huyera. Sabía que él no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, que todavía era como un adolescente, demasiado rebelde como para preocuparse de cosas tan serias como el amor. Pero ya no estaba en Hogwarts, ya no era un adolescente, ni existía el mundo al que él tanto se aferraba. Era difícil asumirlo y ella lo sabía.

La miró a los ojos, perdiéndose dentro, admirándola tan de cerca como lo hacía en sus pensamientos, intentando entender qué era lo que ella había visto en él para enamorarse. Todas sabían que él era de revolcón no de sentimientos y sin embargo…sin embargo con ella todo parecía distinto.

-Sirius…¿Estás bien? Si quieres…si quieres me marcho- Hermione había retirado su mano y se había alejado un poco de él.

Y por primera vez, él tomó plenamente consciencia de las palabras de ella, de la oportunidad que se le presentaba después de tanto tiempo. Y se acercó, acortando la distancia que ella había creado segundos antes, rodeándola con los brazos, apretándole contra él, inundando sus fosas nasales con su olor y su sentido del tacto con la textura de su pelo y su piel.

Se volvieron a mirar, envueltos todavía el uno en el otro, en un dialogo silencioso.

-¿Me quieres Sirius?- preguntó la chica acercando su rostro al de él

Sirius bufó y la besó, acariciando su boca con sus labios y paseando sus nudosas manos por la espalda de ella, profundizando cada vez un poco más, contestando a la pregunta tan estúpida que le acababa de formular.

Se miraron, agitados, en silencio, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible mientras intentaban normalizar sus respiraciones. No se atrevían a romper la atmosfera que habían creado al juntar sus labios. Hermione tenía la piel erizada y una sonrisa en los labios, al poder sentir el corazón palpitante de él intentando traspasar su carne. Él le acarició la cara y ella, en un arrebato, se lanzó sobre él, volviéndolo a besar, más profundo, más salvaje, más al estilo Black, palpando su espalda con ansia, buscando su piel entre la ropa, él también la buscaba, enterrando sus dedos entre los mechones de pelo, recorriendo con los labios la piel de su cuello, arrastrándola hacia la cama.

Sus bocas luchaban en una guerra que era un reflejo de la real, su piel ardía y su sangre se debatía furiosa y apasionada en sus venas, haciéndoles palpitar el corazón más rápido de lo normal. Se debatieron entre saliva y sudor, devorando cada centímetro de la piel del otro. No hacían falta palabras, no hacían falta ser cuidadosos, no importaba si alguien entraba en ese momento, no importaría que el mismísimo Voldemort irrumpiera en la habitación, porque habian encontrado su lugar, su anclaje en la vida, aquel pensamiento que evitaría que se volviesen locos y cuando la penetró con urgencia, casi en un acto salvaje, soltando un gruñido más reconocible en su forma animaga, haciendo que ella abriese, si cabía, más las piernas, pareciese que sus cuerpos habían sido hechos a medida el uno para el otro. Para Hermione, sentirle de aquella manera, era mucho más de lo que jamás podía haber imaginado.

Con una de sus pequeñas manos se aferró a la ancha espalda de él para poder sentirle aún más adentro, enterrando la otra en su pelo. Le amaba demasiado como para ponerse a pensar en si aquello estaba bien o en las posibles consecuencias que conllevaría. En aquella fría habitación no habían palabras, ni gemidos ni gritos, tan solo calor, olor a sexo y respiraciones agitadas. Se lo tomaron con calma, disfrutando la exploración del cuerpo del otro como si del suyo propio se tratase. A cada embestida que Sirius daba, profundizaba cada vez más la pequeña boca de ella, bebiendo sediento de sus labios hinchados; enterraba sus dedos en la piel pálida, recorría su cuerpo, marcándola. Se movían a el mismo compás con la respiración cada vez más rápida e irregular hasta que una corriente eléctrica les recorrió la espina dorsal. No se separaron del cuerpo del otro, aferrados más allá del cuerpo. Estaban casi más excitados ahora que antes de empezar.

-Creo que esto contesta tu pregunta- Sirius rompió el silencio con la voz más ronca que de costumbre, haciéndola reír contra su hombro. El buscó su boca de nuevo, sellando ese pacto carnal que acaban de consumar. La quería, se querían y eso era lo único que importaba.

Fin del quinto capítulo... corto pero intenso

Ya sabéis, review = felicidad


End file.
